bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KAGEsk8
Welcome Hi, welcome to BootlegGames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Contra Spirits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KingPepe2010 (Talk) 15:55, August 15, 2010 Hey, do you mind giving me the ROMS of those Alien Killer X hacks? KingPepe2010 16:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) EWJ3 in 1998 ? Where did you see that Earthworm Jim 3 was developped in 1998 ? On the cartridge label it says 1997... Yuu Yuu Hakusho Ok, I want to know how you know how Yuu Yuu Hakusho Final was published by JY. Honestly, I want to see some proof for the stuff you're editing or I WILL rollback everything and ban you. Honestly, I want proof either here at the forums. FINAL WARNING. Waixing's page I know the information i am adding on waixing's list on this wiki is accurate because i actually have all variants of their pokemon red dumped and decrypted already so no more editing the information about those title hacks because i have all the roms for those title hacks already. Also don't consider the information i am adding on the wiki about commandos (heggendianzhi version) being a title screen hack and being undumped. Because i know the rom does not exist already. Shenzen nanjing's page Please do not say that primitive should be called primitive and primitive woman uses levels not used in the other. Because i know that by watching a video of primitive's ending on youtube. And by watching a video of the powerjoy version of both primitive man and primitive woman that primitive man just contains jerry's levels from tom and jerry 3 and primitive woman just contains tom's levels from the same game. So no more editing this information please because i know it is accurate. Also please don't edit the information about gardman being a sprite hack of wonder rabbit by nice code. Because it shows me it is a sprite hack by looking at the respective page with screenshots of the game the hyperlink beside it takes me to. Also please don't edit the information about the games that are unknown/unconfirmed possibly being released by a shenzen jncota because i know at least pocket monsters diamond and pearl were developed by shenzen nanjing just shenzen jncota published their games. Heggendianzhi's section on shenzen jncota's page Because i loaded up pokemon diamond chapter 2 on a emulator and took a screenshot of the heggendianzhi copyright screen which displays in their pokemon leafgreen by looking at a youtube video as well. I should be allowed to insert a image of this copyright screen beside their list of other games as well. Shenzen jncota's and heggendianzhi's sections on their page I should be able to give hyperlinks to the respective videos showing footage to these games should i find these videos then. List of undumped games I should be able to modify,update or remove any information on this page should i have the games or i have some and i am getting more as time passes on. Or i have found videos of them. Skob's and Yong yong's pages I should be allowed to midify these pages as i am adding 100% accurate information to them.